8 Innocence
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Inoichi knew what drew him to her, it was her amazing innocence. Hinata Hyuuga was the most innocent person he knew, and she was his daughter’s age. The first InoichiHinata crack oneshot drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: Ok I know this is an odd pairing but I was looking at the list of Naruto characters and I noticed that there wasn't an Inoichi/Hinata, so this came into my mind, Hinata is also 18. By the way I'm not dumb I know that they will be out of character and this will never happen but its fun to play with crack pairings.

8. Innocence,

Inoichi knew what drew him to her, it was her amazing innocence.

Like white silk in a room full of red.

Like white words on black paper.

Hinata Hyuuga was the most innocent person he knew, and she was his daughter's age.

He killed him to see her walk around the flower shop, almost as though she was teasing him with something he could never have.

It hurt to see the fox boy put a smile on her face when _he _knew he could make her moan.

He could make her cry out his name, make her beg, make her want more than she could handle and yet fate was cruel.

Fate had done this to him to jerk him around, make him lust after a girl who was hardly a woman, make him want someone with a unbelievable need that the moment he got home after seeing her he would go straight to his wife.

Inoichi loved his wife, he did, she had his soul and his undying love but this girl had his never-going-away lust and every time he would see her it made his mind become filled with devious thoughts.

He willed them to go away, he really did, but they never left. He would dream of her, think of her and wish for her.

That day it started to rain and being the gentleman Inoichi was, after noticing she didn't have an umbrella, he offered her to walk her home.

He watched as she nodded shyly as a small blush crawled up her chest and neck before settling on her beautiful cheeks, he couldn't help but feel superior to others when she did that.

Grabbing his white umbrella and closing up the shop, he gently took her arm and guided her softly through the masses of people hurrying to get away from the raindrops.

He watched as she took small steps while making sure not to step in any new formed puddles.

'_She's very beautiful,'_ Inoichi thought as he looked at her, _'So very beautiful.' _

He was so intent on watching her he didn't even notice how the rain had managed to get him, he only knew when she looked up at him with her pale lavender eyes and whispered.

"U-u-um S-sir y-you're g-getting w-wet." His eyes widened, just a little, as he felt his blonde hair stuck to his forehead, he gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about me Miss," he whispered, he bent down closer to her causing her blush to darken, "It's you who should be worried. We wouldn't want such a lovely young lady such as you getting wet now, would we?" He enjoyed the small squeak she gave as his rough lips brushed against her small soft pink ones.

"I-I-I…y-your…" it seemed she couldn't get any words out and Inoichi got a small thrill from that small fact.

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement and lust as she watched the girl try to form words.

"I-I-I s-s-should g-get h-home." Her small blue head nodded of to the right where a large compound was. Inoichi couldn't help his eyes widened as he figured it out.

Seeing the girl walk off towards the gates he knew this was the only chance he had.

Running off after her, she had walked pretty far in a small amount of time; he grabbed her letting the umbrella fall from his grip. His hands on her shoulders as he leaned down to her, "Don't hate me." He whispered to her before he gently placed his mouth upon hers.

It was gentle but oddly rough, he noticed that she tasted like oranges, he held her still as he continued to kiss her but was slightly caught off guard when she kissed back.

He let go of her and settled his hands on her waist, feeling her curves, as he felt her small and strangely soft hands run themselves through his long blonde hair.

Pulling himself away he looked down at her, her hair slightly messed, her cheeks burning but her eyes bright with want and curiosity he couldn't help but be glad he kissed her.

He turned and picked up his fallen umbrella and placed it over her shockingly wet body, "By the way," he said to her, "My names Inoichi."

He turned and started to walk away when he heard a barely there whisper, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

As he walked home he couldn't help but think of the reason he first noticed her, it was her innocence and one day he knew that she would no longer be innocent but her kiss was, and that will be imprinted in his memory forever.

End of drabble,

written by Jessica.


End file.
